Hidden world of the HoN: Pass meets present
by urdhild09
Summary: The pass interferes with the present opening old wounds see how they deal with unfinished business.
1. Chapter 1

I was cleaning off the plates and silver wear before placing them in the dishwasher from breakfast. Scarlet was sitting on the floor playing on the floor playing with her teddy bear that Neferet gave her, she never let that thing out of her sight. In two bassinets were our two month old twin girls. The smaller of the two was Alice she is older then her sister by two seconds even thought her sister weighted five and a half pounds more then her, we named her Maya. The door lightly slammed shut Neferet came back from getting the mail, she walks over to me and hand me an envelope.

"Here you go Zoey." I take it from her and kiss her cheek lightly.

"Thank you." she smiles. I look at the letter and found something odd. When I came to the House of Night I changed my last name to Redbird but this letter had Montgomery as my last name. I opened it and read the letter.

_Dear Zoey,_

_I walked out on you when you were two I couldn't take being a parent at such a young age and father kids with a woman that I didn't love. I have no idea why I had sex with Linda when I knew she was a faggot. Zoey I wright to you not to make fun of your mother but because I know that you will be graduating soon. I send you a 5000 dollar check and to tell you that I will be attending your graduation._

_Sincerely,_

_Brian Montgomery_

I slowly sat down on the couch behind me my eyes never leaving the letter. Why now? My father left without saying goodbye without telling us. What got me was that he called my mom a faggot. I need to talk to her. Tugging on my skirt and a hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality. Two pairs of moss green eyes looked at me full of concern.

"Mommy are you okay?" Scarlet asked in her perky voice her left hand help the hem on my skirt while her right arm was wrapped tightly around her teddy bear. I smile at her and picked her up bringing her close to me kissing the top of her head.

"I'm fine baby thank you for caring." she smiles at me that smile always brightens my day.

"Your welcome." she climbs down from my lap and runs to her room to check on Otis cause Skylar likes to sink his claws into him. Once she's out of sight Neferet takes my hand.

"Are you sure?" I think long and hard about the answer.

"I don't know." she brings my hand to her mouth and kisses my knuckles lightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head.

"Not now I need to talk to my mom first then you." she smiles at me.

"What ever you need to do, do it." I kiss her cheek then got up and grab the phone dialing my old home number. Ginny answers o the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ginny I need to talk to my mom is she there?" there's some yelling in the background.

"Hi Zoey."

"Hi mom I need to talk to you."

"You already are dear did something happen to my grand babies or between you and Neferet?"

"No nothing like that its about my father."

"What about him?" my mom never likes to talk about my dad so it doesn't surprise me one bit when I hear the venom in her voice.

"He wrote me." I hear something droop.

"What!"

"I got a letter today and it said he was coming to my high school graduation and he gave me a check for 5000 dollars." she slams the phone down but it doesn't hang up. Ginny came back on.

"Hi Zoey sorry your mom just stormed off but she did tell me to tell you that you can come over later if you like and see if Steve Rae or Aphrodite can come over with Athena." it was no secret Ginny loved having the kids around but she really liked having Athena around because Athena was so much like Steve Rae when she was little.

"Sure Ginny I'll ask." we said goodbye then hung up. I was already meeting up with Aphrodite so that wouldn't be hard. I placed the letter into my purse, changed Alice's dipper, kissed Neferet goodbye, and ushered Scarlet out the door. I met up with Aphrodite at her car. Scarlet and Athena ran up to each other and went into a bone crushing hug like they never seen each other in months. Athena is the perfect mix of Steve Rae and Aphrodite, her hair came in a combination of waves and curls and eyes that created an almost unnatural turquoise. Aphrodite didn't mind the change in plans, Athena was happier than she normally was and ran around the car a few time chanting 'grandma'. At the house I handed Aphrodite Alice while I went up stairs to talk with my mom in her and Ginny's room. My mom read the letter about two times her face growing dark.

"I can't believe him! He has the balls to leave and not pay court ordered child support then send you this out of the blue with a 5000 dollar check. The nerve!"

"Mom I want to know what he meant by you being a f did you have another girlfriend before Ginny?" my mom crosses the room to the dresser picking up one of the many photos on there her face growing a sad smile. She took her place right next to me and handed me the photo. It was one of those old grainy photos my mom's hair was longer mid back and she had a arm around with a girl with short brown hair in biker like clothes. I know who it was it was Kylie involved?

"She wasn't just my friend she was my first girlfriend my first love." my moms eyes filled with tears. "In collage me her and your father where in his dorm room and we got drunk I woke with a bad hangover and butt naked in his bed. That is how your sister was conceived. We married then had your sister then you buy then me and him couldn't stand each other. I was going to leave him for Kylie but she was in a motorcycle accident before I could. If it were not for you kids I would of killed myself. A lot of people hated me because I's Native American Kylie was the first to see past that. Don't get me wrong I love Ginny but she can't replace Kylie." everything was clear now. I comfort my mom then she told me to go check up on my kids. I passed Ginny in the halls going into the bedroom just before I headed down stairs.

GINNY'S POINT OF VIEW:

I found Linda on the bed holding the picture of her and Kylie on there last date. I knew all about Kylie and how much she meant to her. Do I hate Kylie? No. Me and her are different and I know what its like to lose your first love. I sat on the bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"It should be easy to talk about her but its not I don't know why." I kiss her cheek and tuck some hair behind her ear.

"Its never easy to talking about a first love." she smiles at the picture than at me.

"Thank you Ginny."

"Your welcome."

"Say something funny." I roll my eyes at this. Regardless I say something that may not really be that funny but it just sounds more funny with my accent and she laughs it feels good to see her laugh. I take her hand and gently lift her from the bed.

"Now let's go check on our adorable granddaughters." we leave hand in hand.

APHRODITE'S POINT OF VIEW:

Zoey left me to watch the kids so she can talk to her mother. Alice at the time was still asleep so I placed her in the bassinet that Zoey's mom keeps out for us while Athena Scarlet and I played _Sorry! _till she got back. Scarlet was green, Athena was blue, Cluck and Dory were yellow and I was red. I shake my head at this those two little girls carried those stuff toys like they were glued to their tinny bodies. We played two rounds before Zoey came back. Scarlet ran from her spot on the floor to her and Zoey picked her up.

"Mommy were playing _Sorry!_ play with us please." Zoey smiled as Scarlet said this all at once.

"Sure but I want to do something first." she went over to her purse grabbed a hairbrush and hair ties and brushed Scarlet's hair placing it into a pony tail. Once they were done they joined up at the coffee table Scarlet and Athena took back their toys. "They played with you guys?"

"Yeah their really good to they won the first round." Athena said holding Cluck close to her body. Steve Rae and I asked her who she loved more us or Cluck, of corse she said us but this coming from the girl whose first word was Cluck. We played a few more rounds till Athena Scarlet fell asleep on the couch. Little Alice was up and alert then so Zoey took her into her arms cooing to her softly.

"So tell me what happen?" Zoey gave Alice's head a kiss before she looked up at me.

"My dad is coming and in his letter he called my the f word so I asked her why. Turns out she had another girlfriend before Ginny."

"Wow you know he's going to freak when he sees you with Neferet."

"Yeah I know but I really don't care he was never there for me and he thinks he has the right to show up all of the sudden why should I please him."

"Good point but he's your father aren't you a little bit happy to see him?" she raises an eyebrow at me.

"Ginny has been her a little over a year and I consider her the dad I never had."

"True I only known her for a short while and I feel that way." Jason my technically brother in law came down and wraps his arms around my shoulders. Shortly after Athena and Scarlet were born I met the rest of Steve Rae's family. Her dad was a tall man with a bushy mustache he was just like Steve Rae just with more muscles. Steve Rae's eldest brother Mason and his wife Lucy were really nice and very Okie. Jason and Robert on the other hand were annoying as crap they constantly hit on me they seriously creep me out.

"Hey sexy thing you look sexier than ever." I give him my signature Aphrodite glare.

"You have three seconds to remove your arm before I rip it off." he's gross grin grows.

"Don't be like that I know you think I'm sexy." he was seriously ticking me off.

"Get off me right now." Zoey covers Alice with her body. He moans god its so gross why did I ever find men appealing?

"God I love it when you talk nasty." I'm pissed off now. I grab him by the collar and slam him against the wall and he gives off another one of those gross moans. "I love it rough." okay I'm tired of this. I kick him in the balls hard and falls to the floor. I roll my eyes he's so pathetic.

"You make me sick." I walk back to my seat. "By the way your sister handles that so much more better than you." I sit back down and continue to talk to Zoey.

ZOEY'S POINT OF VIEW:

We left around eight thirty so Aphrodite can do some shopping. Once that was done we arrive back at the House of Night Scarlet and Athena wanted to spend more time with each other so Aphrodite and I came up with a compromise she takes them now and I get them over night. I opened the door to my apartment Neferet was no where in sight so she must of been at her office working on some pilled up paper work. Placing Alice in her bassinet I checked up on Maya who was asleep in her crib I swear thats all she does is eat and sleep. Going into the kitchen I fixed up a turkey sandwich. cutting it in half diagonally for Neferet along with some sun chips that she loves so much. Taking the plate I take it to the end of the hall where Neferet set up her home office. Knocking on the door I wait till I'm invited in.

"Hey I brought you a sandwich." I set the plate on the desk next to her. She drooped her pen on the stack of papers in front of her and turned to me giving me a small smile.

"Thanks how did it go with your mom?" taking one of the halves she she tore it in half giving me one of them. I took it great fully and took a small bite out of it.

"It went well I finally learned why my dad left my mom."

"What was it?" she opened the bag of chips taking one out and offered me some but I declined.

"I think my mom is a lesbian she had another girlfriend before Ginny and she never mentioned any pass or boyfriends she never dated after my dad which I now know it was caused by the death of Kylie her first girlfriend."

"And the letter brought this up today because?"

"He's coming he doesn't know that I'm a vampyer and thinks I'm graduating high school."

"Should we be concern?"

"Nope this is my life and I love it I'm not going to hide who I am to a person who walked out on me."

"What ever makes you happy." I kissed her check and left to go check on Maya who was now screaming loudly. After feeding and burping her there was a loud knock at the door. Caring Maya with me to the door, shifting her wait in my arm(she's so big) I answered the door my eyes meeting two pairs of moss green eyes.

"May I help you?"

"We are looking for Neferet is she here?"

**The long awaited sequel please comment. **


	2. Chapter 2

I just stared at the two woman on my door step. They were both tall had auburn hair and those moss green eyes but the one on the right was dressed in a white off the shoulder tunic with a black skirt that was slit on the left side and a purple scarf with gold coins on the end around her waist. The one of the left had her hair in a boy cut dressed in what I can see a black trench coat with shimmering blue bordering edges tight black pants and leather boots, a red scarf around the her waist hid the hilt of a sword. Both woman wore the pin for professors.

My mind started to work at the pain that started to develop in my shoulders due to the almost ten pound baby in my arms. The woman on the right tilted her head to the right.

"Excuse me," I jump slightly by the voice and realize that she asked me a question.

"Yes, sorry come in I'll go get her."

"Mercie," she must be french by her accent. I step out of the way to let the four woman in. Placing Maya in her bassinet I walked back to Neferet's office. I opened the door and closed it lightly behind me, my hand never leaving the door knob. Neferet turned her head to face me an auburn eyebrow raised, slowly removing the pen cap from her mouth.

"What's wrong Zoey?"

"There are two professors here and they asked to see you," her eyebrows arch even higher almost touching her hair line.

"Who are they?" I shrug.

"All I know is that they have auburn hair and one is french and the other kind of looks like a pirate," Neferet shot up from her chair. I open the door quickly feeling the panic threw our imprint. She fled the room as if it was on fire. I quickly follow her. I bump into her at the end of the hall. She stood there frozen in place like a statue. Okay weird. "Neferet are you okay?"

NEFERET'S POINT OF VIEW:

What on earth are they doing here? Knowing them they wouldn't just pop up unexpected. I involuntary arch my back and I felt pressure on that spot on my lower back. Zoey must have been trying to get my attention. Pulled out of my shocked state I approached the two woman who made them selfs comfortable on my couch.

"What are you two doing here?" Isabel, the one that is kind of dressed like a gypsy, laughs.

"Really Neferet you aren't going to introduce us to that young lady behind you?" her gaze shifted from me to Zoey. I held out my hand to her and she took it. This is how it should be, my hand in hers, and she next to me, as my equal and mate.

"Zoey I would like you to meet Isabel, she is the High Priestess of a branch off of the House of Night in France and Mary, the High Priestess of the House of Night in the Caribbean's and captain of the Red Eye," I took a deep calming breath. "They are also my sisters. Isabel, Mary, I would like you to meet Zoey, she is my protégé and my mate," the three women nodded there heads in acknowledgment.

Isabel raises an eyebrow and tilted her chin slightly to the left. Even after 500 years I can still read Isabel's silent messages, and I would bet that she could read mine as well. Taking Zoey's hand into my own and took her back down the hallways that we came.

"Can you give us a few minutes to talk alone?" she looks up at me with those big brown eyes. There are hints of curiosity and concern, but they were mostly filled with understanding and love.

"Sure, I had to get Scarlet and Athena form Aphrodite soon anyway. Oh, by the way Athena is staying over tonight is that all right with you?"

"It's perfectly fine with me. I'll keep Mia so it would be easier on you and I'll call when I'm done here."

"Okay, well don't feed Mia for another hour and a half. I don't care how much she cries or how loud you do not feed her."

"I know I know. I was there when the pediatrician said it would be in her benefit if she lost some weight."

"Okay, its good that I have an excuse to take Alice out. She doesn't like the noise. Anyway I better get going," she went into our bedroom and I went back to the living room.

Sitting in the matching black leather arm chair that I would occasionally sit in to read, I looked anywhere but at either of my sisters. Tension was high and I made me feel nervous so I distracted myself by watching my daughter as she slept in her light pink bassinet.

Zoey came back, providing a new distraction for all three of us. We watch her as she buzzed around the kitchen. As she slung her black bag over her shoulder, Alice in her dark blue sling.

"Well, I'm off. I am meeting Aphrodite and Erin at the starbucks a few blocks down. Don't worry about Scarlet she's with Janice and I have my cell phone with me so you can call me at any time," she leaned over and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "I love you," her hot breath tickles my lips.

"I love you too," with that she left, the door lightly slamming behind her. With her gone there was nothing that kept us from avoiding the situation in front of us.

"So, what brings the two of you here?"

ZOEY'S POINT OF VIEW:

Erin, Aphrodite, and I sat around on of the outside tables. Alice was asleep in the sling. The three of us left our lovely little girls with Erin's sister since Stevie Rae wanted some alone time to practice her guitar and it was Shaunee and Damien's week at Street Cats.

"So tell me again who these people are again?" Erin turned the stir in her cappuccino, her eyes would soften here and there.

"I don't really know all I know is that one is Isabel who is the High Priestess of a branch off of the French House of Night and Mary the High Priestess in the caribbean and the captain and the Red Eye."

"And what the hell do they want with Neferet?" Aphrodite snapped her compact closed.

"I honestly don't know. It could be House of Night business or personal. They are her sisters after all," they nod and they go back to doing what they were doing before. My phone went off and thinking it was Neferet I rushed to answer it. To my disappointment it wasn't her.

It was that number again. The same one that has been calling and texting me non stop since last week. It's annoying cause my phone would go off in all hours of the day. One time I forgot to turn off my phone and it rang in the middle of Spanish class, which was embarrassing. I pressed the silent button on my phone and watch it till the screen fades.

Whenever I was alone or when no one was watching I would watch the screen. The number seemed so familiar yet I couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Hey Zoey are you okay?" I look up at Aphrodite.

"Yeah I'm fine It's just that this person keeps calling and texting me."

"A stalker?" Erin looked up from her drink suddenly interested in the real world.

"I have no idea. This number just seems so familiar but I can't figure out where I saw it or how I know it."

"It'll come to you," as if on cue my phone goes off, the same number on the screen.

"Answer it!" Aphrodite yelling at me made me jump and fumble with my phone.

"Okay okay okay," my finger was centimeters from the answer button when I heard it.

"Hey Zo!


End file.
